Pageant Queens
by darkangel9314
Summary: Brooke Davis has a dream to win a pageant scholarship so she can get into a great college with a fashion program, but when three other contestants threaten her crown, will Brooke find a way to win the competition despite the other girls circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

Pageant Queens

Chapter 1

Brooke

Camera's flashed in Brooke's face as she walked down the walkway amazed that she had finally made it to the miss universe pageant. She just hoped that she would win this one for her mother. Everyone flashed their best smiles as the next round commenced. This was it. The moment that would determine everything for her.

"Ms. United States." the host called as she walked to the center of the stage ready to answer anything that came her way.

"If you could change one thing about the world today, name one thing you would change and why?"

Brooke inertly rolled her eyes thankful that it didn't show on her face. She hated generic questions like that when she participated in these things. What kind of hell question was that?

Brooke opened her mouth to speak but was shocked when no words came out. What the hell was happening? She cleared her throat and tried it again but no words came out again. She put her hand to her throat trying to figure out why nothing was coming out when she pulled her hand back and screamed at the blood there.

A scream erupted from Brooke's throat as she sat up in her bed sweat coating her skin. What the hell was that dream about?

She shoved the covers off of her body and went to her closet preparing to go school and then to meet all the girls she was competing against for the Miss USA Pageant. She just hoped that they wouldn't be too worth her while. She was there to win not to make long lasting friendships like everyone else seemed to do.

Brooke rolled her eyes in response to that as she switched out her comfy sweats for a dress that was a bit more flattering. She was looking at herself at the mirror when the screams started again. Always so much more screams. Sighing she grabbed her bag and went downstairs to see what the commotion was about this time.

A plate shattered by her head as Brooke ducked to avoid it. Her parents looked at her with their jaws wide open as if they couldn't comprehend that they had almost hit their daughter with a plate of their most expensive china. Not like they would care anyway.

"Brooke, are you okay?" her mother asked

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Good. See what you almost did!" she said turning back to Brooke's dad.

"What I almost did! You're the one who threw the plate!"

Brooke rolled her eyes here they go again. She just wished she could go one morning without hearing their persistent fighting

"Technicalities. You're the one who provoked me, so don't you dare try to play innocent in all of this."

Brooke rolled her eyes again and went towards the door to get to school.

"Brooke, don't forget you have pageant training tonight with your trainer!"

"It's already in my agenda mother."

"Good. Have a great day."

"I'll try." Brooke mummered under her breath going out the door to start her day.


	2. Chapter 2

Pageant Queens

Chapter 2

Peyton Sawyer had always had one motto in life and that was that hard work and perseverance would get her anywhere if she believed hard enough that it would. At least that was what she would always tell herself as she worked on yet another coat of paint for the house that she was helping remodel for her dad's company. Sighing, she stepped off the ladder and immediately mis stepped as she got flung into the arms of her partner of the week Lucas Scott. Great. As if she needed anything else to be distracted with today.

"You okay there?"

"I'm fine. Can you put me down please?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Lucas said with a certain ease on his face while putting her down as gently as possible.

"Thanks." She said looking at the disarrayed state of the grass where she had almost fell on.

"Shit. My dad's going to kill me for all the paint I spilled. These cans aren't that cheap."

"Do you need help cleaning up?"

"No, I think I got it, but can you do me a favor and tell my dad I spilt some paint and need to clean up."

"Anything for you." Lucas said with a smile.

Peyton gave him a wary smile as Lucas went along to go find her dad leaving Peyton to deal with the mess at hand. She really had no idea how the hell she was going to clean this up.

"Need a hand?" an unfamiliar voice said as Peyton looked up to see the cutest boy she had ever seen.

"I don't think it'll be much help to get paint off of grass, but you can try."

"Hi. The name is Jake."

"Peyton."

"Do you work for the company? I haven't seen you around very much."

"Ugh, no. I juts help out for extra money sometimes. My dad owns the company."

"I thought I noticed a family resemblance. So, what brings you out today?"

"It's stupid."

"I'm not sure what it is, but I don't think anything you say could be stupid."

"I'm saving money for a pageant."

"Really? I wouldn't peg you for the pageant type."

"I'm not really, it was more my mom's thing. I'm doing this for her actually."

"Well if that's the case I hope you win."

"I doubt it, but thanks for the consideration. Speaking of wish I should go. I need to go home and shower before I meet with the pageant committee."

"That's actually a thing."

"Yep. And if I don't leave now, I'll be late. Catch you later?"

"Later." He said with a smile as Peyton left to see what this pageant life was really about.


End file.
